Dreaming of You
by Yumoyori
Summary: When you have a double personality it's hard to make friends. When you go to a new school and meet someone who shares the same pain as you,love appears.
1. Prologue

**Dreaming of you**

**Prologue**

_**Coco…please come back to me…Coco come back… **_

"**Ring! Ring! Ring!." The alarm went on. Smash. "What was that," asked Amy from the stairs. "Nothing," Angel replied sitting up. _"You didn't have to break my alarm clock," _Snow said spiritual appearing. "It's annoying," Angel said getting up. "_That's the point,_" said Snow. "Well whatever. We have that test exam today," said Angel brushing her teeth. "_I'm good at tests,_" Snow said leaning against the door. "True. So I'll let you do it," Angel said washing her face. "_Can I return to my body please,_" Snow asked softly. Angel looked at her and smiled. "Sure. The only reason I used your body was to shut up that alarm cloak," said Angel. Snow image faded and Angel image appeared. Snow's eyes turned blue. "_Your lucky that are eyes change when we switch," said Angel. _Snow smiled. "True. Yours is yellow and mine is blue," she said combing her blue hair. "Snow breakfast," Amy screamed. "Coming Sis," Snow shouted coming out of the bathroom and looking for her uniform. She got changed and went down stairs. "Snow," said Nicole running up to her. "Um…Nicole," Snow said surprised. There was a camera right in Snow's face.((Do you guys remember)). "What are you doing," she asked. "I wanted to record your first day of school," Nicole explained walking into the kitchen. "You look so cute Snow," Amy said smiling. Snow blushed. "Thank you," she said sitting down and eating her breakfast. "Today's the test," said Nicole sitting down. "Why would they give you a test on the first day of school," Amy asked drinking her tea. "They want to know if we should stay in St. Joseph or go to Mary Ward," Snow explained drinking some juice. "I think that's a bit cruel. The people who don't make it will feel so bad," said Amy looking at the TV. "Well we have to go," said Nicole dragging Snow. "I'm not finish my Breakfast ," said Snow softly. "No time to eat! School awaits," said Nicole dragging Snow out. Amy sweat dropped.**

"**SNOW," shouted Maria tackling her. "Maria….I can't…breath…," said Snow trying not to pass out. "Oh…sorry," Maria said getting up. "Hey Maria," Snow said smiling. "Your so cute," said Amelia hugging her. "She's right," said Sahara waking up to the group. "hey Sahara," said Snow waving her hand. RING, The bell rang. "Ah! Where going to be late," shouted Nicole running. "Bye guys," said Snow running into the portable. **

"**Morning class," said Mr. Lotto. "Today you have your test," he said holding them in his hands. Everyone started to panic. Snow was drawing in her art book. She didn't really care about the test. She wonder if she would be transferred. She didn't want to leave her friends. 'I hope I don't get good,' she thought closing her book as the teacher gave her the test. '_Why,_' Angel asked. 'Because I don't want to leave all my friends,' Snow thought starting to answer the questions. "_I guess your right. There the only ones who know about your double personality,_" Angel said.((This is Angel and Snow talking in there head))_ ' _Will I guess I have to try. Besides, there trying as well. This determines my future,' said Snow concentrating on her test.**


	2. Test Results

Chapter One: Test Results

"_Coco," Snow screamed trying to see threw the smoke. "Snow…Look," said Coco holding up her bloody hands. Snow eyes widened. "I have to get you out of here," said Snow grabbing her hand. " I can't go Snow," Coco said smiling. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I most die here. It would be better for everyone," she said shaking. "No! It wouldn't be good for me…Coco…you're my best friend… you're my only friend," Snow said as water filled her eyes. "Don't worry Snow. You're a good person. A kind, calm, and beautiful girl. You're my best friend and I'll always remember that," she said as the fire burned around them._

"_Please…don't leave me…," Snow said sobbing. "Remember Snow. When darkness is all around you. Remember the light and It will guide you to the exit. No matter what I'll be the light to guide your way… Thank you Snow," she said as the roof collapsed on her. Snow eyes went blank. she screamed as the fire disappeared. _

"Snow wake up," said Nicole shaking her. Snowopened one eye. _" _huh," she said rubbing her eye. "You were fast asleep," Nicole explained yawning. "We've been doing martial art practice for the whole night," said Snow her shinkera in her. It rocked back and forth. "True and we've been up her for the whole night," said Nicole looking at the pool below. "I was able to stay up her even though I'm asleep," Snow asked to herself. "Angel had stepped in awhile back so you could rest," Nicole explained yawning again. "Oh… when will this challenge end," said Snow looking at the cool water. "Until one person is left," said Nicole pointing at Mira. "She's still up hanging on," said Snow sighing. "She wants to beat you," said Nicole starting to lose focus. "Nicole your losing concentration," Snow said closing her eyes. "I know. I don't think I can stay up here much longer. Nicole looked at Snow and had released that she was crying. "Snow what's wrong," she asked concerned. "It's nothing," she said sighing. Nicole then lost control and fell into the water. "Are you okay Nicole," screamed Snow. "Yes," said Nicole shaking the water from her hair. They were about ten meters away from the pool. Snow started to feel really weak. She was lucky Angel had switched places with her or she would had fallen long time ago. " I won't lose," said Mira. "Mira you better stop before you hurt yourself," Snow said weakly. "Be quiet Snow…I'll beat you," she said with anger. She then started falling. She then fell in the water. "Told you," she said grabbing her shinkera. She then notice that Mira was still in the water. "She she….," said Snow her eyes widening. She then lost all control and dived into the water. She extremely weak at that moment from losing so much control. She soon saw Mira. She was trying to reach the surface. Snow had grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her. She then put Mira on her back and started to swim to the surface. They had finally reached the surface. Snow had grabbed the edge of the pool gasping. She had enough energy to pull both her and Mira out of the water. Nicole and Mr. Lotto ran towards them. "You know… you weak," said Snow coughing out water. "Shut up…," said Mira with anger. "Be lucky I saved you…idiot," Snow said smiling. They then both passed out full drained of energy.

"_Snow," her mother screamed. "Yes mom," Snow said softly. "Do it again. I want you to get it right," mom screamed. "But I've been playing for the whole day," said Snow shyly. "It doesn't matter! You'll play all night until you get it," she screamed. "Yes mom," said Snow tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"What is wrong with you," she screamed as Snow tried to hit the target with her Shinkera. "I'm sorry," said Snow trying to balance. "You worthless child. You don't deserve to be in the Hahira family. I wish you were never born," the mother screamed. Snow fell to her knees. 'I'm useless… a mistake,' she thought her eye going blank. _

_Snow stood at the edge of the bridge. "I don't deserve to live….I don't want to feel so much pain…please," Snow said looking at the muddy stream. The rain poured hard and it was slippery. Snow the slipped. 'Goodbye,' she thought falling in. _

_Cough Cough "What were you doing…you shouldn't had been at the edge of the bridge," Coco said softly. "But I don't want to feel pain anymore…I want to be free," said Snow crying. "I know you feel pain just like me," said Coco crying. "But you have to be strong. Remember that if darkness surrounds you I'll be your light…and we will help each other," Coco said putting a bracelet on Snow's wrist. "Best friends forever," said Coco smiling. Tears rolled down Snow's cheeks. "Best…Friends…Forever," she said smiling. _

"Snow wake up," said Nicole. Snow could hardly move her body. Her head hurt. "Snow please…," Nicole said shaking her. Snow's eyes flickered. Her eyelids felt really heavy but she had to wake up and tell her friend that she was okay. She opened them weakly. Her eyes weaken by the flash of light. She then saw Nicole and Mr. Lotto. "Snow your okay," said Nicole hugging her. Tears had formed in Snow eyes but she tried to hold them in. "That hurts…Nicole," said Snow weakly. "Oh sorry…," said Nicole. "I'm glad your okay Snow," said Mr. Lotto. "Sir…don't you think… that was a hard challenge," she asked weakly. Mr. Lotto smiled. "When you go to Mary ward it gets harder," he said showing her the envelope. "I…made it," said Snow softly. "Yup. You're the only one," said Nicole smiling. "But what did I get," she asked. "100," said Mr. Lotto.

"Congratulations Snow," Nicole said happily. "But I'll be leaving you guys," she said sadly. "Don't worry. We'll always be close," she said showing the wing clips. Snow smiled. "Your right," she said closing her eyes. "You rest. Amy going to take you home," said Mr. Lotto walking out of the room. "Snow, here's a present from your best friends," Nicole said leaving the present beside Snow. "Nicole…I'll miss you and the others," Snow said tears rolling down her cheeks. "We'll miss you too," said Nicole hugging her. "But don't forget. I'll always see your fights and your still going to wear my outfits," said Nicole smiling. "Yup…," said Snow falling asleep. Nicole took out a ring. "This will protect you," she said putting it on her index finger. "Friend forever," she said walking out of them room.

Ring! Ring! Ring!. The alarm rang. This time Snow had pressed the off button. "Today's my first day of school again," said Snow sitting up. She sighed. Angel appeared next to the bed. "_You okay Snow," _she asked a bit concerned. "Yes I'm okay," she said smiling at her friend. She got up and took a shower. She then got changed and ate her breakfast. She had said goodbye to Amy and closed the door. She then gasped. She saw Nicole, Amelia, Maria and Sahara stood there. "Like we wouldn't walk you to school," said Maria. "But won't you be late," she asked. "Are friend is more important," said Sahara. "Thank you," Snow said smiling. They walked to Mary Ward, talking and remember there best moments while Nicole video taped it. They had finally reached the school. Snow turned and looked at her great friends. "Thank you guys so much," she said softly. "Don't forget. Where great friends and we'll never forget about each other," said Maria crying. They all hugged. The bell then rang. "Well I have to go," Snow said softly. "Goodbye Snow! Well miss you," they shouted. Snow smiled and waved at them before disappearing into the school.

She had got her locker number and was now in front of her first class. She breathed in and opened the door.


End file.
